Deku: creation
by Thatguy44
Summary: Deku gets a quirk which allows him to make quiks. Enjoy
1. Chapter1

Hey opinion 2 won, enjoy

Being told he did not have a quirk was the worst thing deku ever experienced. The realisation that due to factors out side your control you had become worthless in the eyes of many. His own mom had said that he couldn't achieve his dream this dad was sympathetic on the phone, he said it could be worse he could have his quirk, his dad never liked his quirk.

11 years later 

The fight had been a real show to witness the final strike was almost perfect in a cinematic sense , it was one of the reasons deku loved heros so much, heros made others feel good, he was a massive hero nerd but deku believe there was more to him than hero worshiper, he could play guitar and draw to a good degree and other stuff (not that anyone cared) hero stuff was just the main thing he liked .He was quickly scribbling down notes in his book , he had drawn a quick sketch of the new hero, mount lady was proudly boasting to the cameras about her debut, her quirk was giganticfication "_it appears to be a growth quirk possibly works by hormones in the blood that causes the body to grow in size on command and since her clothes didn't rip when see grew she must have an electo magnetic field her body creates which alows her clothes to grow when see does" _he was hurriedly writing about her completely absorbed in the moment, he failed to notice the light burning sensation coming from his hands, he need to get to school ,not that he wanted to.

After school 

Well life continued to be shit for deku,his back ached from when bakugo threw him against the wall, he had just fished his burned notebook out of the water. It had been another day , it was nice to know the only friend he had - had just told him to kill him self, god life was terrible he hated the way everyone said his dream was impossible. Deku decided to take a short cut back, it would hopefully get him out of the way of bakugo and his worshipers , deku began his walk down the tunnel he promised himself that he would become a hero but his resolve for that dream seemed to fade after every beating and mocking, Midoriya reached intos his jean pocket and pulled out his headphones but just before he put them on he saw the man cover move ever so slightly

Suddenly thick goo burst from the cover he fell backwards and when looking up saw a set of eyes that started deku down "a nice skin suit perfect to hide in" the sludge opened it's unhinged jaw to reveal its bright white teeth, deku froze to scared to even think about running " it won't hurt much kid ,unless you struggle" the sludge began to creep forwards deku tried to bolt into a sprint out of the tunnel but slime shot up and grabbed his leg and pulled him back toward the sludge ,the creature strung deku up and slowly started to suffocate him with his body "sorry kid but I'm not going back, especially with him on my tail" deku's mind failed as he began to loose air ,he tired to rip off the sludge but with his body that wasn't happening "_oh god I'm gonna to die ... no not like this please mom dad I need to make them proud- please" _

Like on command his finger tips began to burn the pain shot threw him, he want scream but the sludge blocked his voice, then like pure energy was entering his body he started to feel a rush of electricity course threw his body and he felt a strange rush course threw his veins as his body changed.

***crack**

Deku back pressed hard against the roof of the tunnel he felt like he was trapped, he look to the floor only to see the sludge villain looking up to him a feeling of shock was felt between both party's ,deku still didn't know what was going on but before he could think.

**"Texas smash"**

A huge air blast blew the villain anyway the tunnel groaned due to the force, deku felt the sharp air smash into his face.

Deku opened his eyes to see the number 1 hero looking up to him.

**"Hey kid I appreciate you just got attack but you know the rules on quirk use ,so shrink down and run along"**

**"**_Quirk... but I'm quirkless"_

Deku looked down and saw the his body was now nearly 50 feet tall his body was being crush in the tunnel ,like being stuck under a table

Deku panicked

He tried to move but his head hit the roof causing dust to fall from the roof

"OH GOD"

"**You alright kid"**

Deku took in some oxygen

"Y-yeah i-it's just I'm q-quirkless s-So his shouldn't happen"

"**Oh, ok just think about shrinking like if you were moving your leg, just hurry up not sure how much his tunnel can take"**

"Y-Yes a-all m-might, a-absolutely "

Deku's body slowly began to srink to his normal height

"**Your quirks similar to mount lady's"**

"Y-yeah I g-guess"

All might glanced at his hand "**Your hands smoking"**

Deku looked down to his hands a saw a strange marks on them , on each finger tip was slightly darker patch of skin

"Huh that's wierd"

**"Well love to stay but I must go, city needs hero's **

**Bye kid go to a doctor about your quirk" **he sounded like he was in a rush

Deku looked at the spot at where all might had been standing

"Yyyyeeaah ssssure"

Deku put his hand on his brow to rub it but instead felt a tingling sensation in his new finger pads, suddenly he felt something exit his body he look in his hand and saw a glowing ball of blue light in the centire of the ball was a white light

Deku saw the ball slowly sink into his plam another burning sensation went threw him as the ball was absorbed into his palm.

Deku looked at his plams and saw another dark patch of skin in the center of his hand. Deku started to panic he tried to increase his size but he couldn't grow, he was quirkless again "_no please not now I just got his quirk I need that gigantigication quirk"_

As he began to fell his eyes water he saw the blue orb reappear in his hand

Deku then thought again and saw the orb disappeared into his hand ,getting a idea he thought of a quirk it was a stretch but he had thought about how mount lady's quirk his morning and he gained a similar quirk so it wasn't a stretch to think that...

"_A quirk that use the iron in your blood to turn your skin into a steal substance it has the properties not the mass of steel"_

Deku saw his finger tips light up ,white light emerged and started to form a ball of dna and energy. He heat was immense it dryed his eyes and caused him to star sweating, the smoking orb dropped into his palm deku picked in up and pushed it into his arm he felt a similar sensation but his time it felt like millions of heart beats going off In his body he saw his veins bulge a slight bit. Deku only processed when the sensation stopped he then thought very hard and. His skin started to groan as cool metal started to run up his skin

Deku looked to see himself made out of steel it glisten in the sun rays that made there way into the tunnel. Suddenly he began to feel like he was running out of breath clutching his stomach he pulled the quirk out of him. He began to start breathing normally

_"So quirk creation ,better start training U.A.'s exams are in 10 months"_

**_Hey _I did it I finished it on time sorrys it's a bit short ,took a while to count the votes anyway next week is a new deku augmentations we start the sport festival arc YEAH anyway I'm off to work, send criticism enjoy sorry for any poor spelling I'm terrible at checking bye plus ultra**


	2. Chapter2

"_Made it_"deku thought as he approached the huge metal gates of UA.

it had been 10 months since he had awakened his quirk and so far this is what he knew. His quirk allowed him to create quirks by using the pads on his hand these pads generate dna that are formed into balls ,these balls can be absorbed into his skin he needed to actively know how to quirk would function and make sure it didn't kill him he had nearly suficated when his metal skin quirk had nearly caused all his blood cells to stop functioning luckily he can edit these quirks so his blood when he had the quirk in this blood cells now produce more iron to prevent him from running out and slowly suffocating.

Deku looked at the glass building in front of him , god he was actually here, it felt like a dream luckily someone presence told him he was still in real life "move nerd" deku turned around and froze completely still hoping bakugo would ignore him, bakugo stared deku down "your going to die nerd" he glared at him coldly before walking off, deku had yet to tell him about his quirk he hadn't really had the chance he wanted it to be a surprise mostly to see how pissed bakugo would get.

Deku reached to pulled out his headphones (there just simple wired iPods ) he looked down while pulling them and noticed a slight step just infornt of him deku quickly stepped over them "_Yeah" _he thought as put the buds in a hastily rushed towards the building

( time skip president mic explands the test ,you're seen the show)

Deku stood at the massive metal gates that block the entrance into the fake city, it was massive,UA had quite the budget to make multiple of these

City he thought while everyone was stretching and trying to show off deku pulled out two quirks and pushed both into his skin

Quirk 1  finger gun

Allows the user to shoot powerful gust of air out of the pawns on the end of there right index finger only has 9 shots before it needs to be pretend reload by pretend cocking it and slamming your left hand on the bottom of your right to make it look like your putting a new magazine.

Quirk 2  teleport flash

Allows the user to teleport a to any location in a 10 meter radius by transporting their atoms to a desired location when a user teleports into the air or on to the side of a wall they will be unaffected by gravity for 3 seconds ,can be draining on people stamina.

Deku shudder as his body embraced as the quirks affected him his right hand started to felt while his body left much lighter almost like it could collapse in a instant

Deku pulled out a can of energy drink and started sipping "_god only two medium quirks and I'm all ready tired", _deku had found out that energy drinks tended to counter the waves of exhaustion he experienced when using his quirk.

Suddenly a hand was placed on shoulder of his jumpsuit he flinch and turn to look at the person, a tall boy with blue stared at him his eyes obscured by the light reflecting in his glasses "why are you drinking in the exam does this not matter to you or do you not care"

Deku panicked quickly "oh no i-it's err used to counter the affects of my quirk" the kid continued to stare " and the headphones..." he looked at them with disgust "I work better with m-music I-In" the kid walked away seeming to have wrote him off as a failure"_not the first" _deku when heard the voice of president mic shout "**GO" **deku didn't need to be told twice he looked to the open gate and into the city ,he dropped the half drunk can and he felt his body become almost weightless as he felt his vision flicker.

A small click sound could be heard next

Deku was the first into the city he flashed across the fake street looking for the bot he spotted a one pointer up ahead he flashed behind it and readied his right hand and Thought hard

A blast of air erupted from his index finger causing massive amounts of recall to shot threw him the bot was blasted back blow to piece by the gale

_8 shots remaining_

Deku recovered his hand throbbing slightly he flashed down another street blasting all bots he saw he had just taken down 3 bots in one strike he had roughly by his logic 15 points he then saw a 2 pointer put ahead ,he had two shots ,he looked at it and another blast fired off however he bot leap away from it avoiding the massive gale deku flashed forward trying to distract it before it attack he teleported in front of it trying a bait it slung a arm at him he flashed into the air behind it and ready his index finger which had started to develop a bruise he then saw the mechanical beast tail rail up and...

**SMASH **

Deku was struck in right of his face he felt the pain and the sting of the impact even worse his air blast went off while was being sent flying causing it to miss and rocket him into a fake building the right of his face once again taking most of the impact. He grudgingly got off the fake street and turned to see the 2 pointer starting him down with its cybernetic eye .suddenly it was cut down by a bolt of lightning that torn the beast into the yellow haired kid landed infort of deku feet skidding slightly, deku fake cocked his right hand " what the hell are you doing man" the kid shouted as he saw the action "it's my quirk" mumble deku furiously as he reloaded his quirk the kid when shot another bolt blasting a 3 pointer to bits he then ran off leaving deku with a cut over his right eye, his vision felt funny.

Deku then flashed around the fake city desperate to find some untouched bots each flash caused him more pain. suddenly an almighty rumbling sound could be heard as the 0 pointer arrived destroying all buildings in its wake, deku began to run off ,now being to painful to teleport, until he saw what looked like a girl under the rubble she had darkish hair but that was all the detail deku could make out he couldn't reach her in time to pull her to safety he though fast as he came up with a plan she probably wasn't going to like his deku's palm summond a silver ball into his had he then threw the dam thing with all his might he then began charging his hand, the ball collided with the girls skin just as a massive hand came down on her.

Deku now feeling like his right hand was about to explode pointed it at the hulking machine and

**BANG **

Deku opened his eyes to see the 0 pointer slayed it's enormous body damaged or blow straight off its body the blast had cause the glass in building to shatter.

Suddenly waves of tiredness swept over deku who just barely to pull the quirks out of his smoking(caused by teleporting to much), bloodied body he suddenly felt very sick " TIMES UP" a voice over the intercom shouted as a victory horn was played deku just slumped over and threw up all over the floor.

He lifted his head And looked over to the girl he had saved her body was free from the hand as it had been blow off during the blast, she had purple hair and had what appeared to be ear plugs on her ear she was looking at her new glistening metallic body with absolute horror

_"God this will take some explaining" _deku thought as he pulled out another energy drink.

**I late I know I have to be quick I'm too tired to write anymore next part coming out over the weekend because it's short, again sorry for gramma and spelling ok bye PLUS ULTRA **


	3. Edits-coming

**Chapter 2.5 is being edited I'm not happy with it, thanks for the follow and criticism I'm surprised you guy take this story so seriously **


	4. Edited-2-5

Izuku rushed over to the pair trying to fight off the exhaustion that was affecting him ,the girl was currently being checked out by recovery girl.

"Lucky you had his hardening quirk or you would be dead right now" recovery girl stated ,the purple haired looked less than happy "BUT i don't have a metal skin quirk I have a quirk called ear phone jacks!" She shouted as panic set in

"Ok calm down I need you to remember what happened" recovery girl attempted to calm her down

"I don't know- I was trapped, then something hit me and then-"

"S-sorry about that *pant* I saw you under the r-rubble and I didn't *pant* w-want you to d-die *pant*".

Izuku had reached the pair he was breathing heavily. his right eye was covered in blood due to a cut on the right of his forehead, his body was smoking and glicened with sweat, his right index finger had a massive black bruise running along it, bits of sick where around his mouth.

The pair stared at this bloody wreck.

You *pant* were a-affected by my*pant* quirk" he out stretch his hand and drew in closer to the girl showing the dark spots on his hand they stared to glow a green hue " this will only take a s-second I need your hand " he stated casually as he could.

The girl stepped back "dude what the hell are you going to do".

"Getting the quirk out of you now please pass me your arm".

The girl glared at him "I saw you teleporting but now- what is your quirk" recovery girl questioned.

"Quir- err right it's I-it's" a hint of panicked creeped into his voice this did not go unnoticed by the woman or the purple haired girl "yes child" she spoke soft but with a defiant strain of demanding the answer, Izuku pause he had made sure not to tell people of his quirk after he discovered it, for a reason, he was scare, he had what was arguably the most versatile (not powerful) quirk ever created and he knew what would happen if less savoury people found out ,well he didn't want to think about it. It wasn't healthy to be so nervous well more so.

"Child"

Izuku awoke from his freeze up and panicked up a response.

"ITS A QUIRK COPY!" He shouted a little too loud

Recovery girl raised a eyebrow

Izuku quickly came up with a story "it's m-means that if I touch someone I can copy t-there quirk and g-give it to other people"

Recovery girl raised her eyebrow even higher before lowering it

"Ok thanks for the information" she said.she continued to stare at him.

"Your w-welcome miss But now" he poundered

"Jirou" she stated

"Thanks, jirou will you *pant* p-please let me take the quirk out"m of you"

The metallic girl gave a small sigh before saying "sure I don't really have a choice, just be quick"

"G-great"

Izuku placed his fingures on her arm "this m-might hurt"

"Wait! - what!"

Izuku pulled the silver ball out ,the girl grimmiced as a stinging sensation went threw her arm as her metal skin slowly reverted back to a light cream colour

"Sorry about the pain ,kinda down S-side to the quirk and n-not telling you earlier about it but I didn't want you to get scared and if I didn't tell y-you would be ma- "

"Are you always his nervous"

Izuku flinched and looked towards the ground nervously pushing his left index finger and his right index together

" Yeah most of the time— my names midoriya"

"Nice to meet you to" she dryly comment as she rubbed he area where his hand had been it was warm and felt numb

"Hey child are you ok you look pretty beat up" recovery girl looked over his body with concern

Izuku looked up "oh y-yeah I should be fine you know just need a little rest" he laughed nervously

Recovery girls looked at his right eye "is your pupil surpose to be dialated"

"What!"

Izuku felt around his eye it did feel sore

Jirou spoke up "yeah you ok it looks kinda weird"

"NO! It's not surpose to be" he shouted "does it look that bad" a nervous thought entered his mind about what people would say now

"I mean I looks kinda cool I guess" jirou stated dryly as she eyed up his right eye

"Eeeer t-thank, I- I better get this checked out err b-bye"

Izuku ran off to the exit to go home and see a doctor.

Izuku waited only his room headphones in listening to music, (**put whatever music fits the scene I say play beat the devils tattoo) ** his right pupil had shrunked a little bit just enough to be noticeable by his panic mother when he came back from the exams but the main change was his eye colour it had lightened dramatic now it resembled a light green rather than his usual dark green, luckily the doctor said that it had not affected his sight.

Now he was waiting for the letter he knew he had failed but he wasn't giving in yet especially ally after gaining a powerful quirk that could save people he couldn't loose now, he started to wonder on whether it was a good idea to lie about the true nature of his quirk perhaps he would have gotten in on quirk mertit, but no, a part of his brain told: it would be unfair on those who actually tried and did well ,to be beaten by a nerd with a super move, he would accept whatever came in the letter.

"Izuku it's hear " his nervous mother shouted to him as she rush to his room, izuku opened his door to his all might covered room ,his guitar hung on a stand "it's from UA" she breath as she handed him the letter Izuku took off his head phones and shakily took the letter into his room.

**"I am here as a project"**

"What! All might!"

**"I thought I would make it know that I am teaching at UA, but back to you, izuku midoriya, you passed the written exam with flying colours but the physical exam you only got 15..."**

**"**_I knew it"_

**"Which means you didn't pass"**

_Dammit I'm pathetic even with a quirk I'm useless but I can- _

**"However you also saved younge Jirou"**

_Wait what! _

**"See the test was also about finding who has the spirt of a hero. By saving young Jirou you showed true courage and as such you have ****received 60 rescue points"**

**"**_No fucki-"_

**"Which means you passed"**

_"Way"_

Deku eyes became soaked in tears

"**Young midoriya his is your hero academia"**

Tears fell onto his desk as the recording cut out deku sat quietly in his room his eyes soaked until...

"YEAHHH!".

**I'm back thanks for the favourites/follows I really appreciate thanks for the critique it's show me where I need to improve on as a storyteller but truly you guy's criticism has showed me that even though criticism hurt it's very important to learn from so thank you ,I try my best with these story so I want make sure there good for you people so again thanks **

**What 2.5 has shown me is that working on two story on a weekly basis is very hard to pull off and mostly resolves in sleepless nights and poor gramma so from now on I'm taking my time with these( as long as doesn't crash on me while writing) so don't expect his weekly updates I'll post when it's finished **

**You can read to see all the edits **

**And yes recovery girl is theorising that izuku has a similar quirk to all for one because she knows about all for one and that's the point, it's a plot line for later because I know someone would have pointed that out in a comment **

**Anyway sorry for spelling (probably still missed some even after the third check) next week deku augmentations this week we start the sports festival arc maybe anyway bye PLUS ULTRA **

**Ps you can guess the ship**


End file.
